Shhh
by peaceful abyss
Summary: She was led to him by the sorrowful melody of the violin. He showed her a night she would never forget. A rendezvous under the blanket of stars. “W..what are you doing?” “It’s a secret.” amuto


hehe. I couldn't help myself. Here's a one-shot that I was just dying to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this. Sadly...

**Pairing:** Amu x Ikuto

* * *

_Close your eyes and open your heart_

_Look beyond your peripheral vision_

_Let yourself loose and feel what's undeniable_

_Just shhh…_

Amu wasn't usually the irresponsible girl that stayed out late at night without telling her parents. But tonight, she had cleansed numerous X eggs and was too occupied to leave a word for her mom and dad. She winced when she realized that she was going to get a scolding once she returned. Still, she took on the job as 'joker,' and there was no way she was going to abandon her duty. Staying true to her fellow guardians and protecting the dreams of others was top priority. However, that didn't mean she was looking forward to her trip home.

Sighing, the sixth grader walked slowly down the street, passing the people that still lingered on the streets at that time of the night. Her little pack swung loosely on her shoulder. Three eggs were nestled in tightly, holding sleeping charas. Still clad in her school uniform, Amu trekked through the twists and turns to return back to her animated family. Until she was halted in her steps by a familiar yet melancholy melody.

Amid the lively nightlife, the tune seemed out of place. Amu vaguely remembered an occurrence similar to this one. And she had a good idea on who was the cause of the haunting music. Relying on her ears, she left her path and cut through a bush to reveal a small hill. Standing on the small incline was Ikuto with his violin. Amu crept a little closer to get a better view of him. The hill held no trees nor bushes which made hiding impossible. She didn't care. Like before, she was entranced by the soothing notes that his skilled hands made. The moonlight shone on his face like a spotlight, and Amu's breath caught in her throat. She knew he was rather good looking, but in this view, he was simply breathtaking.

Still continuing with the song, Ikuto kept playing. His arms moved in fluid motions as the bow touched the strings of the violin. His head was bent down low, touching the instrument, and his eyes were closed as if soaking up the music. Amu liked this side of him. His defenses were down, and he was exposed. This was the real Ikuto. The one with a passion for playing.

Amu tried to move closer. Unfortunately, her foot stepped on a twig, and it created a small 'crack.' Of course, Ikuto caught the slight movement. His cat-like instinct made him snap his eyes to see the intruder. Amu gulped, caught in the open. She quickly stood upright, back straight, with her hands clasped in her front. She met his gaze head on, with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She had been caught looking after all. However, he didn't seem to mind for Ikuto kept playing. His eyes were still on hers, but his hands didn't stop moving. And the beautiful music continued as the two locked gazes.

Amu couldn't look away. His orbs were intense, forcing her to stay there, listening to him play. Not that she minded. It felt like an eternity until the song was finally finished. Ikuto's hands stopped, but the violin stayed tucked under his chin. His eyes stared at Amu thoughtfully. Again, the blush came back. She thanked the heavens that it was dark and that he couldn't see the pink tint. The silence prolonged, and Amu began to feel awkward. She was under his scrutiny, and she had begun fidgeting.

"T…that was really beautiful." She spoke gently but truthfully. Ikuto flinched a little, and the moment was broken. His eyes trailed away from her as he bent down to put away the violin back in its case. He was quiet like always, and Amu was forced to break the silence again.

"Where's Yoru?" She asked, referring to his chara. He continued to lock the case.

"Probably in an alley, hanging out with the cats." His voice flowed smoothly and softly. It reached Amu's ears, and she visibly stiffened. She should go. Her parents were waiting, probably worried out of their minds. Her foot stepped back an inch.

"Well, I guess I should probably lea…"

"Have you ever stood here before?" His voice cut her off. Ikuto stood, leaning his weight on one leg as his eyes regarded her with mild curiosity. "Did you ever see the town from here?"

Amu shook her head. Something in his voice beckoned her to walk over to him, and she obediently followed her instincts. Quietly, she stepped beside him and looked over the incline of the small hill. She gasped. The lights of every building and store shone dimly. The people wandering the streets were ant-sized, and the usual nightlife noise was quieted. She could see the whole town from this point of view. Everything seemed a bit more peaceful and meaningful. She unconsciously quirked up a smile. The soft rustle of the grass snapped Amu out of her reverie. She looked beside her and realized that Ikuto had taken a seat on the ground. His eyes, once again, gave her a message. And like before, Amu followed the request. Slowly, she took a seat on the grass.

"You like?"

"Mmm… the view of the town's completely different here." She looked over to the mysterious boy next to her.

"Do you come here often?" He took his time in replying.

"To clear my head." Amu nodded in understanding. It was hard for her to believe that the boy was considered her enemy. He didn't seem like the type of person to take away children's dreams. Ikuto really did have his soft spots, and Amu was beginning to realize that she enjoyed these moments between them. Of course, all good thoughts went out of her head when he opened his mouth.

"Are you thinking of something perverted, kid?" His voice was teasing, and she turned to gave him a sharp glare. His eyes held amusement, and his lips were upturned in a smirk. Sitting up stiffly, Amu huffed.

"You're the real perverted one. Always bringing it up…" Her eyes looked away and directed themselves to the sky. Twinkling stars were scattered over black velvet. This calming feeling was addicting to Amu. She found herself smiling again.

"Do you believe that stars hold the dreams and hopes of everyone?" Her voice became softer. Eyes were still trained on the sky.

"That's a kid's imagination." Amu rolled her eyes. Must he always regard her as a kid? Yes, she was a sixth grader, and he was a couple of years older, but that didn't mean he could just tease her like that every time they were with each other. Was she really just a little kid to him? For some reason, Amu was washed over with annoyance. Annoyance towards the boy that wouldn't see past her age.

"I am a kid. But that doesn't mean only kids have imaginations." She noticed his eyes soften slightly, and her irritation diminished a little. His dark hair covered a bit of his face as he moved a little closer to Amu. Immediately, she became rigid. Ikuto had a habit of invading her personal space, but her reaction was the same every time. She allowed his nearness even if she pushed him off afterwards. His mouth lingered close to her ear as he breathed deeply on purpose. The blush came back on full force as Amu bit her lip. She didn't move though as she felt the hot air being blown on her sensitive earlobe. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him, causing her to shiver slightly. But he had picked up the subtle movement anyways.

"Feeling nervous, Amu?" His velvety smooth voice caressed her whole being as she shut her eyes and squeezed them tight for fear of making any unnecessary noises. She felt his hand crawl over to her other side and soon, she knew he was facing her from the front. His arms had trapped her in the middle.

"Open your eyes." Ikuto ordered. Amu hated the power he had over her. Her orbs slowly flickered open and gazed into his deep orbs that sucked her in. She was spiraling in some foreign emotion. And although she was slightly afraid of the change in atmosphere, Amu was strangely curious as to what Ikuto would do next.

"You're a strange little thing." She dropped her gaze to his mouth and immediately wished she hadn't. That smirk was in place as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. Amu bit her lip a bit harder. Her instinct told her to leave. It was wrong to be there, with her enemy. Her family was still waiting at home. But Amu ignored the advice and gave in to the urges which were telling her to move closer to the mysterious boy in front of her. Hesitantly, she leaned forward. Ikuto seemed a bit surprised at her boldness but he held his ground as her face was a hair's length away from his.

Amu's gaze was still directed on his mouth. It was very tempting, and without much thought, she lifted her chin to try to meet up with his. She paused when she felt his breath mingle with hers. This was a bit intimate. He was Ikuto, an enemy. This was wrong. So Amu clenched her fists and willed herself to move away. Ikuto's orbs drilled themselves into hers as she scooted backwards and stood up. Her head was a bit foggy as she started to turn away. But she was stopped by another warm hand clasped in her own. Questioning, she looked back at Ikuto, who in turn had also stood up. He swung his violin case over his other shoulder as his hand held Amu's in his tightly.

"It's dark out. I'll take you home." She nodded dumbly as he led her away from that peaceful hilltop.

Time flashed past in a blur as the two walked through the town. Before Amu knew it, they had already arrived at her house. The lights were all out. Amu assumed that her parents had already gone to bed. Geez, how responsible of them to be relaxed when their daughter was out at night. Amu was caught in surprise when her body was lifted in Ikuto's arms. Before she could protest, he had jumped and landed on her room's balcony. Grudgingly, she realized that it was probably the best way to enter the house without much noise. Carefully she was set down. Amu's two feet landed safely on the ground. Without looking at him, she walked closer to her window.

"Thank you." She said as her hand reached out to touch the handle. Once again, it was snatched away from the male from behind. She was turned around to face the smirking boy.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amu's hand instinctively reached to her side to feel her pack where her charas were still sleeping in. She didn't think she forgot anything.

"What did I forget?" His smirk widened as he leaned closer. A finger pointed to his face when he replied.

"My goodnight kiss." He moved even closer. Amu could feel his body against hers.

"W..what are you doing?" The smirk grew.

"It's a secret."

Before Amu could register what he had said, his lips had already landed on hers. They were strangely soft, and she found herself leaning closer to him. His hand wound up around her waist as he continued the lingering kiss. It wasn't passionate and it was far from forceful. More like a caress and a gentle touching of lips. Amu was caught up in the moment. It felt like forever until he broke apart. Amu slowly looked at him and noticed a slight change of emotions in his eyes. There was something in them that made her anticipate for the future. The smirking male let go of her as he took a step back.

"That was quite nice." Ikuto climbed onto the ridge of the balcony. He looked back at her once more, his eyes twinkling.

"Goodnight, Amu." Then he was gone. Swept away in the darkness. Amu tried to regain her breath and she attempted to stop her racing heart. Her hands numbly opened the window door as she stepped into her room. Quietly, she put away her pack and changed into pajamas. As she climbed into bed, a small smile crept up her face. Her eyes closed. And strangely, she fell into a deep sleep. One that she hadn't had in weeks.

* * *

what'd ya think?

r&r


End file.
